


Un Tanguito y un Amor

by La Brasi (Miss_Vanderwaal)



Category: Las Estrellas (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Vanderwaal/pseuds/La%20Brasi
Summary: Lo que podría haber pasado después del "¿Me dás un beso?" "Dieciocho mil".





	Un Tanguito y un Amor

**Author's Note:**

> Les sugiro que lean esta historia mientras escuchan esta maravilla: https://youtu.be/dRb3Mx0yYpE

\- ¿Cuántos faltan? - preguntó Flor mientras no paraba de besarla.

\- Yo creo que... diecisiete mil... novecientos... y pico.

   Se rieron. Jazmín la abrazó aún más fuerte en el sillón. Su lengua todavía sabía a la salsa de tomate que había cubierto sus fideos cortaditos y no totalmente cocidos. La pelirroja aún no había logrado convencerla con sus palabras de que esa había sido la mejor comida de su vida, justamente porque le había preparado ella, pero por ahí sería capaz de demostrárselo por medio de esos dieciocho mil besos que Flor había prometido regalarle durante la noche.

\- ¿Sabés qué tengo ganas de hacer? - volvió a preguntar la morena. Tenía los labios casi tan rojos como su vestido.

\- Sí - respondió Jazmín con una mezcla de convicción y picardía, dándole un par más de besitos. - Yo también.

\- ¡No, pervertida! - Flor le dio una palmadita en el hombro, lo que hizo que Jazmín se largara a reír - Bueno, sí, pero en un rato. Ahora quiero que hagamos otra cosa.

\- ¿Qué? - Jazmín no encontraba en su ser la capacidad de parar de besarle a su novia - Vos sos la reina de esta casa, la reina de mi vida. Haremos lo que quieras.

\- Mmm, qué cursi que estás, me gusta.

   Jazmín sonrojó.

\- Siento que todas las cursilerías que yo podría haber dicho antes a otras personas, me las guardé para vos - hizo una pausa y Flor la besó en la punta de la nariz, en agradecimiento. - Pero decime, dale, que estoy curiosa.

\- Es una pavada, eh, pero bueno. ¿Viste que a veces te despertás con alguna canción en la cabeza y no sabés por qué? Bueno, hoy me pasó eso con Libertango, y me di cuenta que nosotras bailamos muchas veces juntas, pero nunca tango. Y, no sé, me dieron ganas de experimentar.

   Jazmín miró a Flor de arriba abajo, completamente enternecida. Recorrió lentamente con los ojos el vestido que ella había elegido para la ocasión, la flor en su pelo, sus tacos, su labial ahora corrido - todos tenían un color en común. La sensualidad de su look había sido propositadamente construída. Era uno de esos momentos en los que Jazmín se preguntaba si esa mujer tan extraordinariamente hermosa realmente existía.

\- ¿Por eso te pusiste así toda de rojo?

   Flor asintió, como si aún creyera que todo fuera una pavada.

\- De hecho, hoy a la tarde me puse a mirar clases de tango en YouTube, pero me re enojé porque en todos los tutoriales que hay, literal, los profes dicen "la mujer y el hombre", "la dama y el caballero", o sea, _homofóbicos del orto_. Así que, al final, googleé "tango entre mujeres" y me enteré que hay una compañía justo acá en Buenos Aires que se llama exactamente así. Hacen videos hermosos en los que las chicas les guían a sus parejas pero son guiadas también, en algún punto del baile. Se turnan, ¿viste? Y eso a mí me pareció increíble. Hasta revolucionario, como que una forma de decir...

\- Abajo el patriarcado - Jazmín completó.

\- Sí - se echaron a reír nuevamente, inclinándose la una hacia la otra.

   Jazmín le besó el pelo recogido a Flor. Ahora recordaba el día que había visto y escuchado a ella cerrándole los ortos a Daniel, Lucho, Mariano y sus amigos machistas en el restaurante del hotel. Ese día, Jazmín se había dado cuenta de que no había un límite con respecto a enamorarse de Florencia Estrella.

\- Ay, te amo... - le dijo, dejando besitos por todo su rostro hasta llegar a sus labios. - Amo que seas esta feminista revolucionaria, amo tu cabecita que está todo el tiempo a full, amo las ideas que salen de ella.

   Flor le tomó delicadamente las manos.

\- ¿Bailás conmigo, entonces?

\- Siempre - le dio otro besito en los labios.

\- Bueno. ¿Querés guiarme o que yo te guíe? Porque yo aprendí los ocho pasos básicos de las dos maneras.

   Jazmín se rió, desbordada de ternura. No podía creer en semejante empeño.

\- Guíame vos. Me encanta estar a tu merced - informó, ahora en un tono más aterciopelado. - Además, yo de tango entiendo un total de cero punto cinco cosas. Una caminata mediocre es lo único que me sale.

   Entonces, se pararon las dos lado a lado, en el medio del living. Primero, Flor le enseñó lo que había aprendido esa tarde, sin música. Una vez que los pies de Jazmín habían copiado el pequeño conjunto de pasos un puñado de veces y que la chica ya se sentía lo suficientemente segura de haberlos aprendido, Flor le dio play, en su celular, a una versión de Libertango tocada por un grupo de violonchelistas.

   Jazmín se sintió relajar aún más una vez que las primeras notas llenaron el living.

\- Me había olvidado lo hermosa que es esta pieza.

\- Sí, es mi favorita de tango - concordó Flor, volviendo a acercarse a ella y le estirando su mano izquierda.

   La morena ahora la miraba con una dulzura distinta, hasta el momento desconocida por Jazmín. Capaz era porque, en sus bailes anteriores, había sido esta quien la había guiado, por la evidente diferencia de altura. Ahora, sin embargo, Jazmín tenía zapatillas puestas, así que quedaban casi con la misma altura. El punto era que tal dulzura distinta, confiada, le calentaba el corazón a la pelirroja.

\- Por favor, prometeme que, si yo te piso el pie, seguís viviendo conmigo - pidió Jazmín, encajando su mano derecha en la izquierda de ella.

   Flor la envolvió con su brazo derecho por la cintura y la mano izquierda de Jazmín reposó entre sus hombros.

\- Vos tranqui - le dijo, muy suavemente, después de dejar otro beso en sus labios. - Yo de acá no me voy nunca más.

   Luego, Flor dio su primero paso hacia adelante, y Jazmín, aunque estaba algo aturdida por esa declaración y ese piquito, su primero hacia atrás.

   Durante la primera mitad de la pieza, Jazmín se quedó bastante atenta a lo que hacían sus pies, contando mentalmente de uno hasta ocho. Realmente tenía miedo a pisarle los deditos expuestos a Flor, que tan hermosos se les veían en esos imponentes tacos rojos. Entonces, con el lateral de la nariz, Flor tocó la nariz de ella, diciéndole silenciosamente que la mirara. Jazmín sonrió y lo hizo. Rozó su mejilla contra la de su novia en seguida, disfrutando de esa incomparable suavidad, mientras ya no se preocupaba por lo que hacían sus pies.

\- Qué rico perfume - le dijo bajito, inhalando el olor desconocido que emanaba de su cuello. Tal se diferenciaba bastante de las colonias cítricas o florales (igualmente muy ricas) que Flor normalmente se ponía; ese perfume era más intenso, sensual y, si Jazmín tuviera que asociarlo a un color, también sería rojo. - ¿Es nuevo?

\- Sí. También me regaló Virginia. ¿En serio te gusta?

\- Me encanta. Va perfecto con esta noche.

\- Qué bueno - Flor sonrió otra vez con esa dulzura confiada y tan excitante, escondiendo su carita en el cuello de Jazmín. Le besó el punto de pulso y en seguida en lóbulo.

   Jazmín cerró los ojos y soltó un gemidito silencioso. Estaba en el medio del quinto paso, el de los pies cruzados, cuando se le falló la coordinación. Se rieron las dos, suavecito, mientras dejaban de bailar.

\- La culpa la tuviste vos - sentenció Jazmín, no realmente enojada. - Me distrajiste.

\- Qué raro porque yo no me siento ni un poquito culpable - Flor siguió con su tarea, ahora besándole aún más fuerte el cuello.  
Jazmín se permitió soltar un suspiro denso de placer y abrazarla de los hombros un ratito.

\- Dale, vamos de nuevo - pidió. - Yo estuve re bien.

\- Mmm, veo que te agarró el gustito - murmuró Flor aún contra la piel de su cuello.

   Jazmín se rió por las cosquillas que le recorrieron la espina. Flor le dejó un último besito en el cuello, guió la mano derecha de la pelirroja hacia el centro de su espalda e hizo que la izquierda de ella sostuviera su derecha. Jazmín sonrió al verla invertir las funciones de guía y guiada, como en el video de las chicas de Tango Entre Mujeres. Significaba que a Flor también le gustaba estar a merced de ella.

   Jazmín le besó los dedos de la mano derecha y dio el primero paso hacia adelante, llena de confianza y de una sensación hermosa que era incapaz de nombrar. Atrajo a Flor aún más hacia sí y se dejó llevar por la música.

   Estaban en su propio mundo, desbordadas de una tranquilidad que habían deseado sentir todo el día.

\- Yo conté los minutos hoy para volver a casa y encontrarte, ¿sabés? - confesó Jazmín mientras la giraba despacio. La pieza ya había terminado y vuelto a empezar. - Pasé el día estresada, contracturada, por estar sola en la cocina, pero se me pasó todo con tan solo verte a vos y a los banderines esos.

   Flor, quien la estaba mirando y bailando perezosamente, sonrió. Le besó el mentón y en seguida los labios.

\- Ojalá siempre sea así con nosotras. Que todo lo malo se vaya con un bailecito después de cenar, nomás.

\- Yo te juro que siempre voy a querer un ratito para bailar con vos y despejar - habló Jazmín suavecito, acariciándole los rulos recogidos. - No importa si afuera hay la tercera guerra mundial.

   Flor puso ambas manos en la nuca de Jazmín y la besó de forma desprolija y hambrienta. Ya no bailaban, pero las notas de Libertango seguían llenando el living. Jazmín sonrió internamente. Había leído en algún lugar que "el tango es amor que se puede bailar". Pensaba ahora que esa frase tenía mucho sentido y que esa pieza específica iba muy bien con el momento.

   Bajó sus labios por el cuello de Flor de manera igualmente desprolija mientras su mano derecha bajaba hacia el muslo izquierdo de ella. Flor soltó un suspiro de pura impaciencia, de esos que le rogaban a Jazmín que hiciera algo. Bastante impaciente también, Jazmín metió ambas manos bajo la falda del vestido de Flor y le bajó la ropa interior. La morena finalizó la tarea, sacándosela sin sacarse los tacos.

   Jazmín se alejó mínimamente para mirarla. No sabía por qué, pero le parecía tremendamente excitante el hecho de que Flor ya no tenía la ropa interior puesta pero seguía impecablemente vestida. La chica tampoco tenía corpiño puesto, así que a sus pezones ahora erectos se les veía perfectamente bajo la tela roja del vestido - otro detalle supremamente excitante de toda la situación. Jazmín le masajeó suavemente ambos los pechos por sobre el vestido, haciéndola soltar un gemidito suplicante.

   Sin más dilaciones, Jazmín la agarró de la cintura con su brazo izquierdo y otra vez metió la mano bajo la falda del vestido de Flor, ahora encontrándose con la caliente humedad de su novia. Ambas gimieron al instante. Flor echó su cabeza hacia atrás y Jazmín sintió precisamente el temblor de los muslos de la morena a cada lado de su mano, cosa que no sentiría con tanta precisión si Flor estuviera acostada con las piernas abiertas. Eran esos tipos de detallitos que hacían que cada vez fuera hermosamente diferente entre las dos.

   Jazmín aceleró el ritmo y Flor la abrazó para apoyarse mejor. Estaban muy pegadas; Jazmín sentía como se movían el pecho y el abdomen de Flor por su respiración también acelerada y la morena gemía deliciosamente cerca a su oído. Los sonidos de placer y el aliento caliente de Flor llegaban a todas las extremidades del cuerpo de Jazmín, haciéndola sentirse llena de ella, y la pelirroja sabía que tan solo esa sensación podría llevarla a otra galaxia.

\- Mirame - le dijo con un hilo de voz. Flor lo hizo y sus narices se tocaron.

   Jazmín entró en ella muy delicadamente con un dedo y en seguida con otro más. La expresión de intenso placer se formó en su rostro como que en cámara lenta; primero la boca abierta, luego los ojos fuertemente cerrados y por fin las cejas arrugadas. Era todo digno de una pintura. Flor gimió lento también, pero fuerte. Se contrajo al instante alrededor de los dedos de Jazmín, quien gimió al mismo tiempo.

   Flor apoyó sus labios en los de Jazmín, pero claramente le faltaba fuerza para moverlos, así que Jazmín los atrapó, aún moviéndose rítmicamente dentro de ella. Flor gemía en su boca, vez tras otra, y a Jazmín le _encantaba_ sentir como vibraban los labios de ella contra los suyos debido a los sonidos amortiguados, como ella propia tragaba esos sonidos y ese aliento tan cálido y como todo eso le hormigueaba la lengua. Era arte todo, con tango o sin tango al fondo.

   Flor acabó en seguida, y Jazmín la sintió temblar entera sobre su mano, durante varios segundos. Se abrazaron fuerte y, mientras le mordía con delicadeza su hombro expuesto, Jazmín finalmente empezó a sacarle el vestido. Flor la acostó en el sillón, ese que había sido testimonio de tantas otras noches de amor, y empezó a desnudarla. A su vez, Jazmín le soltó el pelo y tiró su flor roja con cuidado al piso. Luego, Flor se puso a acariciarle la piel ahora descubierta de su tronco con las uñas cortitas, arañándola ligera y sensualmente. La excitación de Jazmín estaba tan a flor de piel que esas caricias suaves la hicieron arquear la espalda y gemir como si Flor la hubiera tocado en su zona más sensible. De hecho, cada rinconcito de su cuerpo ahora se sentía por lo menos diez veces más sensible.

   Flor la miró luego de ese gemido y le regaló una sonrisita confiada. Empezó a deslizar sus uñas alrededor del cuello de Jazmín, quien cerró los ojos y gimió una vez más, rendida. Las caricias de Flor bajaron hacia la pretina del pantalón de Jazmín y ella lo sacó junto a la ropa interior de su novia. Se puso entre las piernas de ella, pero en seguida volvió a subir y bajar las uñas perezosamente por su abdomen, y a la pelirroja ese cosquilleo tan hermoso le llegaba al alma.

   Entonces, Jazmín sintió la lengua de Flor empezar a moverse despacito entre sus pliegues empapados.

\- Ay, amor... - gimió, enroscando los dedos de ambas manos en los rulos negros de su novia. La ola de placer que sintió tuvo mucho que ver con esa palabrita de cuatro letras también. - Un poquitito más y ya estoy.

   Flor la miró y habló casi sin despegar los labios de su intimidad.

\- ¿Un poquitito tito tito?

   Jazmín se rió. Estaba tan ridículamente cerca que esa risita, a su final, se convirtió en un gemido. Con todo el cariño del mundo, Flor le había acabado de morder el area que involucraba su clítoris. Jazmín no podía creer lo lindo que se sintió eso.

\- Hacémelo otra vez - le rogó en un susurro. Se le había ido la voz y también la sanidad. Flor obedeció. - Así.

   El orgasmo le cegó temporariamente a Jazmín. La hizo gritar y mover sus caderas hacia la boca de Flor, quien volvió a acariciarle el punto más sensible con su lengua, a fin de que el clímax le durara el máximo posible.

\- Diosa - le murmuró Jazmín una vez que Flor se había vuelto a poner encima suyo.

\- Es tu segundo nombre - le aseguró la morena, besándola lentamente en seguida.

   Jazmín la acostó en su pecho y le empezó a hacer rulitos en el pelo, disfrutando de las notas melódicas de los violonchelos que aún llenaban el living y de la paz que se respiraba en general.

\- Qué día, ¿no? - suspiró.

\- Y sí. Yo quisiera que no terminara. Bueno, que este momento no terminara. No quiero tener que irme a dormir y dejar de sentir todo eso.

   Jazmín le tomó delicadamente el mentón y la besó con ternura.

\- No te preocupes. Mañana va a haber más de eso. Y pasado mañana. Y la semana que viene. Y toda la vida. Siempre más, más y más - la besaba antes de cada frase y Flor sonreía en su boca. - Te amo.

\- Yo también te amo. Me vuelvo loca amándote.

   Se quedaron allí, apretaditas, besándose un largo rato; lo suficiente para que sintieran que habían alcanzado la meta de dieciocho mil besos que Flor había informalmente estipulado para la noche.

\- ¿No te vas a dormir en serio? - le preguntó Jazmín una vez que ya estaban abrazadas en su cama; la pelirroja con la cabeza recostada en el pecho de Flor esta vez.

\- Tengo cero ganas de dormir, la verdad - le respondió, haciéndole rulitos perezosamente. - Yo siento que mirarte a vos mientras dormís me relaja mucho más.

   Jazmín sonrió, besándole el centro del pecho.

\- Me encantaría quedarme despierta toda la noche haciéndote compañía y otros mimitos, pero es que yo estoy para el arrastre, posta.

   Flor le besó la frente.

\- Dormí tranquila que yo te cuido.

   Y Jazmín lo hizo. Todavía no sabía que eso de no tener ganas de dormir tenía que ver con el miedo que Flor tenía de perderla, causado por su ansiedad, así que simplemente se durmió en los brazos del amor de su vida, permitiendo que ella le guardara el sueño.

**Author's Note:**

> Les dejo el hermosísimo video de Tango Entre Mujeres que me sirvió de inspiración para escribir esa historia: https://youtu.be/F6MDGjFfeUo
> 
> En fin, ayer (el 11 de diciembre) fue el día del tango y yo justo anteayer me había enterado. La historia estaba casi lista. Casualidades hermosas de la vida ❤


End file.
